


Don't Go. Don't Go.

by emptygalaxies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, PAIN OKAY, Pain, Why Did I Write This?, end me please, why am i like this, y'all i hate myself okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptygalaxies/pseuds/emptygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys like pain and tears</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Go. Don't Go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like pain and tears

Tyler hadn’t seen Josh all day. He hadn’t even heard Josh get up yet (and its 11am) and that in itself was unsettling. It’s not that Tyler doesn’t want to go into Josh’s room, it’s that he’s scared of what he’ll find in there – with the Emotional Roadshow starting, Josh had been lost the last few weeks; spaced out eyes, twitchy fingers, jumping at sudden sounds, but it was the worst before shows – oh god was it bad.

 Tyler wished he could just ignore the retching he hears from the bathroom before shows or the pale face that emerges not long after the sounds stop; no one ever says anything, they should, but they don’t. Tyler has the empty feeling of holding his friend _~~lover~~_  in the midst of panic attacks ingrained in his soul, the crying, trembles, _the screams_ ; the “I cant I cant I cant”s before shows breaks more than just his heart.

Even so, the last few days were worse, vomiting spiralling into not eating at all, he barely made it out of bed sometimes; and on them sometimes Tyler would crawl into his bed with him and Josh would ask, _beg,_ for him to leave but Ty would just hold him, gently running his fingers through his hair while Josh slept.

When Tyler could shift, going to move up and get out of the bed, a faint whisper would call him back - _“don’t go. don’t go”_.

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sorry its so short and not very good


End file.
